Radiation, alone or in combination with chemotherapy, is a mainstay of treatment for many solid malignancies. For example, patients with nonresectable non-small cell lung cancer receive radiotherapy. Currently, only 12-15% of such patients survive. There is an urgent need for agents that can be used in combination with radiotherapy to sensitize cancer cells to radiation.